


Puppet

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Manipulation, Obadiah Stane is a creep, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 10: Puppet





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178924188051/inktober-day-10-puppet-i-had-to-go-the-obadiah) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

“I have to give you this,” Obie mused in a mockery of praise, smirking down at Tony, “I never had to resort to such lengths with your father. Howard was so easily distracted, what with his obsession with tracking down his dead Captain. It was child’s play to send him off somewhere where he wouldn’t be in the way. You, though… Well, you’ve always wanted to be _involved_ , haven’t you?”

He sounded so amused, chuckling to himself as all Tony could do was lie across the couch, helpless. His heart pounded in his chest, behind the arc reactor, but his fingers wouldn’t even _twitch_. What had Obie done to him?

“I was afraid I’d killed the golden goose for a little while there, I must admit,” Obie continued. “But it turned out I wasn’t quite done with you. I just needed to find the right leverage, hmm?”

He held one hand out, silvery strings forming around his fingers and descending down to attach to a tiny figure, a _doll_ , of Tony himself. His fingers moved expertly, and Tony felt his body being dragged off the couch to stand, quite without his consent.

“Who knew voodoo was anything more than silly make-believe? Eh, my boy? Now, you just get down to that lab of yours and make me something that goes boom. Oh, and don’t worry. The board’s decided to shut you out, but, I can assure you, Stark Industries is going to be in _very_ good hands…”


End file.
